Medical devices for intravenous treatment have been in use or development for several decades, including angioplasty to treat atherosclerosis. In angioplasty, a balloon catheter is guided to a narrowed section of arteries and then expanded to widen the lumen.
Nanorobotics and other nanotechnologies have also been under development for many years, including machines that are constructed with components on a scale at or near a nanometer scale (10−9 meters). Somewhat larger-scale machines, including nanorobots of about 10 micrometers in length, height or depth, are often defined as nanotechnology as well.
It should be understood that the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention in, but not limited to, this section titled “Background,” are to aid readers in comprehending the invention, and do not set forth prior art or other publicly known aspects affecting the application; instead the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention comprise details of the inventor's own discoveries, work and work results, including aspects of the present invention. Nothing in the disclosures related to the background of the invention is or should be construed as an admission related to prior art or the work of others prior to the conception or reduction to practice of the present invention.